


Brother Dearest

by djinnamon4



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinnamon4/pseuds/djinnamon4
Summary: Hashin Lyon never planned on coming back, for the first 18 years of his life that man, his 'father', had made him and his brother suffer, he lost his mother because of him. However, now that that man could very well be on his deathbed he couldn't stay angry especially after hearing that he had changed. So here he was again, and now he was caught up in even more drama.





	Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!! I hope you enjoy this story. I'll be posting the first chapter in a week but for now, it's just Hashin's profile sheet so you can get a feel for his character.

Full Name: Hashin Lyon

Race/Species: Human

Sex and Gender: Male/Male

Age: 25

Birthday: February 14th, 1992

Current Occupation: Dancer/Choreographer/Singer

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Marital Status: Single

Languages Spoken: English

Religious Beliefs: Atheist

 

Skills and Talents: Dancing [Hip Hop, Vogue, Urban, Ballet and African], Singing, Rapping.

 

Notable Strengths: His Charisma and Dancing

Notable Weaknesses: Hot-Headed and Sarcastic

 

Physical Appearance: Hashin is a handsome young male with smooth, mocha colored skin and warm brown eyes. He stands at 5’10 and has a slender and toned build honed from years of dancing. 

Usual Attire: He prefers wearing ripped skinny jeans, boots and long sleeved shirts.

 

Vehicle(s): A silver Porche 918

 

Personality Details: Hashin is a very fun-loving and vibrant person, having become much more out-spoken from when he was younger. He is very kind heart though this can be overlooked though to his rather sarcastic sense of humor. However, despite his usually happy personality, he has a bad habit of hiding his emotions behind a mask of indifference. This usually happens when he talks to his father and Andre and initially with his mother as well. This is due to being raised by Luscious, he knows that man can be incredibly manipulative, a trait he himself also developed and thus hides his emotions to keep himself from being manipulative. 

 

Despite his rage towards his father, he still genuinely cares for him and his wellbeing and is willing to put everything that happened between them behind him. He seems to have a soft spot for Hakeem due to having helped raise him.

 

Backstory: Hashin is the 3rd child of Cookie and Luscious Lyon, being born only one year after Jamal. Growing up he was much quieter than his brothers though he did have his moments. Much like his brother Jamal, Hashin showed signs of being effeminate which was a driving factor in his strained relationship with his father who abused him and Jamal in an attempt to ‘make them into men’ after their mother was sent to prison. For a good few years, Hashin was a make-shift mother in the house, making food and cleaning the house while helping taking care of Hakeem while Luscious worked. However, once he hit 18 he decided to get a job and leave due to his growing hate for his father.    
  
He moved to Philadelphia and began working as a dancer and bartender, regularly audition for gigs as well until he was signed to a small label and began making a career for himself. Once his mother was out of prison, she tried to get him to sign with Empire and then, later on, Lyon Dynasty which he refused both times. Eventually, however, after hearing about his dad’s accident he decided to come back, wanting to try and mend their relationship.

 

Known Family: Cookie Lyon - Mother, Luscious Lyon - Father, Hakeem Lyon - Younger Brother, Andre and Jamal Lyon - Older Brothers

 

Habits: Lip Biting, Rolling his eyes, Randomly breaking out into dance even, Practicing dances with music

 

Likes: Music, Dancing, Sarcasm, Reading, Making Jokes.

 

Dislikes: Judgemental People, Idiots, Bigots, Homophobics, Snakes.

  
Character Alignment:  _ La _ wful Neutral


End file.
